


Mending Friendships

by TheDemonKing



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, i have no clue, i hope this makes any sence, is this fluff?, janus likes to push people down the stairs, this is honestly bordering on crack, virgil can be clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonKing/pseuds/TheDemonKing
Summary: Janus apologises for something dumb...I have no clue what this is and i'm very sleep deprived, I just needed to get the idea out of my head so yall have a onshot...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Mending Friendships

“This totally isn’t going to end horribly” Janus mumbled to himself as he knocked on Virgils door, but honestly Janus has no clue how this would end. 

Virgil froze slightly before begrudgingly pushing a lap full of Remus off of him to answer the door, they’d made up pretty quickly after Remus showed up in front of Thomas. Admittedly nether of them actually remembered why they’d fallen out so things quickly fell back to how they used to be before Virgil started distancing himself from the other “dark sides” as Roman often called them. 

To say Virgil was surprised to see Ja-Deceit at his door was an understatement, neither of them had talked to one another willingly in a very long time, not since Virgil “left” (more a sentiment than anything as none of them got to choose where their rooms were in the mind-palace). 

“Umm... Hi” was all Virgil could think to say whilst looking at the deceitful side, who was nervously fidgeting with his capelet (a very un-Janus-y thing to do, Janus was usually so good at not showing how nervous he actually was) 

He took a deep breath before looking up at Virgil and saying “I told them”. 

And in a moment of absolute foolishness Virgil completely forgot anything important Deceit could have ever told anyone ever “told them what...” 

“My, uhh.. My name” 

That was when the realisation washed over him “no fucking way” was all Virgil could get out before his expression turned from realisation to a smug smirk, “you're apologising!” his grin getting slightly wider in a was neither Janus or Remus had seen in a while. 

“Maybe just a tad” Janus mumbled out. 

Remus, now standing just behind Virgil looked very confused in a way that would be concerning if he were talking (or more listening) with anyone else, “what's Deedees name gotta do with your falling out” Remus was (thankfully) not there when Virge and Janus seemingly decided to start hating each other. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot that you have like no idea what's going on” Virgil said, still looking at Janus smugly “you, can explain and apologies at the same time” 

“fin e, so, um, after he told the others his name and Roman, ever the good person, laughed at him I-” 

“Oh weird! Roman laughed at my name too!” Remus blurted out totally interrupting Janus. 

“Wait really” both of the others said almost at the same time. 

“Yeah! He said it was stupid and too similar to his name” he chirped showing no sign of distress, just more energy because they were talking about his brother “So I, being me, bonked him with my morning star!” He, whilst talking, summoned said morning star and mimed hitting someone over the head with it. 

Janus intervened before this tangent went any further “As I was saying, Roman laughed at Virgils name” Remus mimed hitting Roman again “And I was somewhat teasing him for being all offended” 

“Teasing is a slight understatement” Virgil mumbled. 

“Not my point, anyways I took it to far and Virgil said he’d only forgive me if I told the others my name and apologised for teasing him. So, Virgil I am sorry for being shity or whatever” 

“-And” Virgil abruptly stated. 

“Are you really going to make me tell Remus...” 

“Yup it was part of the I’ll forgive you if agreement” 

Janus sighed and looked at the floor “I’m never going to live this down, am I” 

Remus still just looked confused and exited. 

“Nope” Virgil shrugged popping the p. 

“I already apologised for that like twice though” 

“And I'll forgive you... once you tell Remus” Virgils smug grin had now returned with full force after calming slightly. 

“Oh my god you are the worst, fine” Janus finally gave it, looking over to Remus who looked far too eager to hear as always. “I might of nudged Virgil down the stairs” 

Remus very quickly looked at Virgil for conformation of what he was hearing, Virgil continued looking very smug “Yup, he pushed me down the stairs” 

“It wasn’t enough effort to call it a push, I barely touched you” 

“Sure” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Remus “And then-” 

Janus let out a very over dramatic sigh, playfully fake swooning and covering his face with the back of two if his right hands. 

“-he stood at the top of the stairs, just ‘round the corner, and laughed as I fell” 

The look on Remus’s face was that of pure glee, but as he opened his mouth to say something probably vaguely horny and masochistic the deceitful side cut him off with “ok great, nice even, I'm leaving!” he promptly shut Virgils door for him and walked away to lie on his bed and scream into a pillow, pretending he didn’t hear as the duke and Virgil burst into laughter as he left. 

But despite his dramatics he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips, thankful to have one of his two best friends back... 

“Well, it could have gone worse” he hummed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like seven(7) in the morning, a time that no sane person should be awake so i've clearly lost it...  
> i'm not much of a writer but this was fun! critique and pointing out spelling/grammar mistakes are appreciated!!


End file.
